Prophesy in Part
by NoirSkye
Summary: A glimpse at Anders life before he met Hawke. My version of what happened to cause him to open a clinic in Darktown.    Review are appreciated.


Title: Prophesy in Part

Author: blackcherryangel

Game: Dragon Age 2

Character: Anders

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. All are the property of Bioware.

_The Templars were formed to watch over the mages not eliminate them. The Maker didn't smite us mages down with a bolt and wash away all that is magical in the world. I ask is the alchemist worthy of freedom but the mage not?_

_Those who are given great power are expected to do great things. The maker gives his grace freely so why should we mages not do the same thing. There are so many hurting people in Darktown. I would not think of continuing to charging these poor people for my Maker given talents. The Maker knows I've done enough damage in my life._

_The Chantry talks of how the Maker has abandoned us, his children. The leaders who have their tight grip on the seats of power the choose to keep all mages locked in chains. The Maker has turned away from us because he is ashamed of how his children treat one another._

_- "The Manifesto" by Anders_

Anders never imagined that a benevolent spirit could feel discomfort. Justice didn't approve or understand why there weren't avenues in place to spark the revolution. This new life. His life. Their life. But this time, Anders had the power to do what needed to be done.

The streets of Kirkwall were a good place to get lost and forgotten. The warm air made it easy. The city guard seemed not to notice the gathering of outcasts. People passing through the markets moved quickly. Never lingering in one spot too long for fear of being notice. The only the merchants remained in the same spot unmoving.

Anders wasn't lost for long. There always was a man or a woman around willing to lend him a hand. Favors traded for favors. It was bartering that led him to Minka. He delivered her baby so she gave him a place to stay temporarily. The place had a combination of people living here. Her sister Neelie worked occasionally at the at the Hanged Man and on payday worked the docks.

Recently, Anders learned that Minka's home Because of her sister's other occupation hid the fact that the place was used as a half way to freedom house sometimes for the mage underground. But when Neelie brought someone home who turned his attentions towards Minka. Talmon burned him to protect his mother. The man was too drunk to remember where Neelie brought him. But there was word on the street that the Templars were hunting a teenage apostate.

Anders stayed awake every night after that event happened remembering the deaths of many that lead him here. To most people, he was just another Ferelden refugee needing a job and a place accepting whatever hand out was every available. A select few knew he was an apostate, but they had no knowledge of the spirit that shared his soul. The people didn't want to be caught associating with an apostate. But they refused to give the Templar a heads up on where the apostate was located.

Anders continued with his lesson for Tamlon. Minka was by the fire nursing her baby. The was another man who refused to tell anyone his name. But he always brought bread and sometimes fresh fruit for everyone at the house to enjoy. He listened more intently than Tamlon when it came to the lessons.

"I've read the teachings of Andraste" Anders began. "And nowhere does it say that mages should be locked away and made tranquil. Even if we take what she said literally magic should not rule over man, no where does that mean we are not to exist. Mages are the Makers children too." Anders worked with Tamlon for the past two days attempted to give him enough knowledge to hide his powers as best he could once they were on the road.

The young boy gleamed. "If my mom and me get to safety, I swear I'll use my Maker given gifts to help people mage or not. My Auntie needs help and she's no mage."

Anders put a hand on the boy's shoulder patting him in a reassuring way. He questioned why he was chosen. He had no explanation why he had survived all this time when it seemed his death was marked at every corner. The Maker had his hand on his life. Forcing him to move forward towards a destiny that he did not understand intellectually. Anders drive to free the mages was primal. That need that every living being had to be free.

He went on, "The Maker loves us all, Talmon. We can't earn his grace and mercy. I'm not worthy of it. But when we learn to treat each other with the respect that is due Him and all his children then maybe he will turn his gaze on us again."

"Can I keep it? Your manifesto?" Tamlon gripped the page his hand.

"Sure the pages are yours." Anders said. "It's just ramblings of a frustrated mage." He picked up the second page of his writings and handed it to Talmon. The slashes on his wrists were self inflicted, but not deep thankfully. He had been able to stop the blood when his mother discovered him bleeding last night. He attempted to take his own life upon learning the Templars were coming for him.

"Minka, we can't wait much longer. We have to get you, Talmon, and the baby out of here." Anders had worked with the boy as best as he'd been able. He hope the skills would be enough until he found another teacher. "Are you sure Lirene can help us?"

"Rumor is that someone close to her was made tranquil." Minka said as she swaddled her baby. "She's on her way to meet you and persuade you to stay here in Kirkwall. She agreed to pay for our travel if you will stay here and provide care for the poor."

The Templars have been quiet, but that just means they're planning something." The nameless man added. "You must leave before they learn this location."

"Where's Auntie Neelie? She been gone all day." Tamlon careful fold the pages and placed them in his pocket. "Her feelings were hurt. But she's coming back."

A knock a the door heightened the tension in the air. Anders shielded Tamlon with his body as he motioned for the other man to open the door.

"Lirene" Minka shouted and hurried over to embrace the woman careful not to crush her daughter between them. "You made it." Minka left them and took her infant into a back room.

"I'm not without my protections." A second woman enter the room with two daggers strapped to her back and several pouches on her belt that contain who knew what.

"Minka told me you help deliver her baby." Lirene stood her ground. "You know that the templar active search for apostates here. It's not like Fereldan. An Apostate can live in the shadow there if they don't cause much trouble. What did you do?" She eyed him cautiously as he rose from the floor.

"If I told you where I just came from, you'd call me a liar."

"You're Ferelden." Lirene said. She walked closer to him to see.

"Did the taught sexy body drenched in the stench of dog give me away?" It felt good to have flirty banter with this stranger "I wasn't born there. But that's the place where I became a man." She didn't know who he was or seemed to care. She was sexy in that I'm too old to fall for your flirting. Justice didn't approve. Or was it Aners that didn't approve. The two were one. What scared him the most was the merging of two separated beings. That he didn't expect.

She took his hand in hers. "Your hands are too soft. You haven't been on the run all of your life. Those hands haven't always lived a rough existence. We must stick together. Some feel we, Fereldens are one step below the elves in the alienage. Your work among us provides hope to many." Lirene asked. Why are you putting yourself at risk?"

He didn't laugh or joke anymore But he felt a bit like his old self. Justice's fed daily on his need for vengeance. During calm times like these reminded him how much things had changed in his life. He needed Justice. Justice fuel Anders power to empower him to be able to face down templar without mercy. They were things to be vanquished.

"I'll tell you this." Anders removed his hand from hers and folded his arms across his chest. "A bad man can receive grace. And grace can change his life. I knew a Grey Warden. She put her foot down for what was right when she didn't have to. Even after finding a bit of stability after everything that had happened in her life. That's the one thing I took from her. Family was most important to her. And she lost them all. The adversity made her stronger woman."

"She had a little bit of pull with King Alistair. And that saved me from the Templars twice. She wasn't even a mage and she stood up for my cause. How can I not lead this cause when it is tied to everything that I am? Until I'm prepare I will continue to heal as many as I'm able."

"So you're a friends with the Queen." Lirene said.

"Actually she's Princess-Consort, Warden Commander, and Arlessa of Amaranthine."

"That's a mouthful." However, I'm not understanding how that tells me that the Maker approves of this cause you've started."

"Don't you see, if her family wasn't taken from her she would have never been in the position to save me from the templars."

The conversation ended as Neelie came flying through the door. The tears poured from her eyes.

"Sister what happened?" Minka asked.

Neelie looked behind her. She scanned the room before opening her mouth to speak. Templars launched into the room. One after the other until there were three in number. The oldest of the group quickly knock the woman who arrived with Lirene into the wall/

The second Templar stood over the fallen rogue. "That boy is coming with me now."

"No. No. That's my son. Why have you done this?"

"Mom." Tamlon yelled.

"They're not taking you baby" She stretched her in Tamlon's direction wanting to calm him from across the room. "Let go of my son."

"Stay back." The templar seethed. He drew his sword thrusting it towards the young boy.

Talmon grabbed the blade with his hands only. Only slowing the progress of the sword as the Templar ran it through his flesh. The nervous Templar shocked by what was done Tamlon collapsed to the floor falling forward causing the sword to impale him deeper. Anders didn't have any potions on him. He attempted to heal the boy knowing it would reveal to the Templars what he was. Their mistake believing he was a simple mage. Because Justice lived within him he as so much more.

Minka let out a shriek that pierced the ears of all long after she stopped screaming. She tugged at Anders. "Please, let us heal my son." She dropped to her knees. "I promise I'll bring him to the gallows tomorrow please just heal my son."

The pain as the shield collided with the back of his head. Knocked Anders forward and out for a brief moment. Justice came forth in the darkness. Anders was Justice and vengeance is the tool of the righteous one.

Anders eyes burned with a fire that only the void of the fade could know. He no longer felt pain as the desire to set things right consumed him. Tamlon's blood gushed forth in waves like a fountain. His body fell onto of the young boy the could taste blood forming in his mouth from where his teeth clamp down on his inside cheek.

Anders cast a rune that paralyzed then sets every one within it on fire. Anders goes in with his staff for the final Templar. A staff that is bloody with the blood of Templars that he was stabbed. Some in the heart some he pierced their side. It would be merciful to end their suffering. Justice gave his judgment tonight.

Anders turned to the other man in the room. "Did you cause this?"

"It wasn't me I swear. Look, I'm an apostate like you." A flame of fire shot forth from his hand. He was unable to shut the power off. Anders held his hand before the man and the flame immediately stopped as if the apostate was cut off from his lyrium source.

Anders turned toward Neelie. His voice boomed. "This one is weak and a waste of time. Why did you lead them here? That boy is dead because of your treachery ."

"They were going to bring me in as the apostate. They found me at work. He told them I used magic on him. I'm not being locked up for my sister's brat." Stay away from me you monster."

"Monster." Anders continued. "You puny existence cannot fathom what I am. You don't have the understanding to know what my purpose is. But you won't be allowed to stop me."

A bolt of lightning shot forth from Anders hand. "You can't help us. You have nothing invested in our movement." A second lightning bolt shot into Neelie, before she could turn away. Her body jerked randomly while every hair on her body stood on edge dancing to an unheard melody that was hers to hear alone.

Justice turn towards the child. Tamlon was dead. Anders knew this was what he's fighting for and that knowledge calmed him down. Anders cradled his young student with understanding. "Get Minka and her baby to safety. Can you help her, Lirene?"

"I have contacts. We must get her to the tunnels under the city." Lirene stepped forward taking control before the situation crumbled into further chaos. "You." She pointed to the apostate who refused to give his name to anyone. "Can I trust you to get Minka and her baby to safety.

The shock was still a mask on his face. He nodded. "I'll do whatever is needed."

"Take her to this location" She whispered something into ear. "Give them my name and they'll make sure she's safe. Come to my store around noon and you will receive compensation as best I can."

The nameless man took two steps back taking in the horrific scene surrounding him. "No payment is needed. I'll do whatever is needed." He repeated.

"Thank you." Lirene turned to the woman who accompanied her. "You must go to the city guard and alert them what happen here."

"B…But…you want me to lead the guard here?"

Lirene grabbed the frighted woman by her shoulders. "First, give us some time to clear out. Then tell the guard that the boy snuck into here and you saw the Templars follow. After a while, smoke came from the building so you ran to find help."

"You dare blame Tamlon." Anders demanded.

"Blaming the boy is the only thing that will keep the Templars from hunting you down for this massacre." She fired back. "You never told me your name?"

Anders reached down and took the pages of his writings out of Talmon's pocket. "I'm called Anders."

Anders almost resented the fact that he was no longer just Anders. Nothing would be quiet and simple as the life he had before. No one in their right mind would call life with the Grey Wardens simple and quite, but compare to his current existence. Being of two minds, he would go back to it if he could. "You don't fear me. You saw what I could do."

"I'm afraid of you, but you do more good than harm I hear. And there is no one to help these poor people. I do what I can, but disease runs through the outcast. More and more mage are made tranquil on a whim. Therefore I will help you."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. Help the mages of Kirkwall. No. All mages in Thedas. The Maker created the situation where I could receive this power." Anders wasn't sure if the words were his or Justice's. He knew the change had happened. He was no longer just Anders. "I'm not a leader. Someone else must lead the movement. My job is to be the catalyst for change."

Anders took her hand in his. He was no longer willing to run. He would make his stand here in Kirkwall. Here is where the hopeless needed something to believe. The day was coming where a choice must be made. "Tamlon was the future we are fighting for. His death will have meaning." Anders continued. "If my plan is the Maker's will, no one will be able to stop it. "If not, I'll be struck down before I can complete it."

Lirene let his hand go and headed out of the door. "Then help us make the future better for the hurting hopeless in Kirkwall. Whether they are mage, elf, or Ferelden. I found a location for a clinic. It's in Darktown. I'll take you there now."

"Our true leader will come soon. I will do what I can until then. I must learn patience. In the meanwhile, I know what must be done." Justice approved. In that moment Anders realized he lost another piece of himself to Justice. He finally turned back to acknowledge Lirene. "We will do good work together."


End file.
